someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Him
My name is Alexander. I am studying a case entitled "Him." After reading everything I can find on it, my personal beliefs of the matter are that the man they call "Him" is on the loose once again. "He" is out there, and I believe that "He" has returned from the dead. My theories are that "He" has sprang from the pits of Hell to our beloved Earth to threaten our lives or that "He" or someone helping "Him" found a way to reincarnate people. The following story is based on police reports and a speech by Dr. Edmund Vanguard who studied deep into the matter in the late 1950's. "One would say it started hundreds of years ago. Even progressing into modern day, no one knows of the mysterious man most people refer to as "Him." It started with a series of killings, ranging from the early Renaissance to even 9/11. Murders of the most brutal styles: anything from internal organs spread across the ground to decapitation. There were moments in time when they stopped. The most familiar case was April 9. After multiple homicides from what they believed was "Him," it all vanished. Some say the police caught him, which was a likely idea. Most believed that he had a change of heart, which is a ridiculous statement. All we knew was that "He" was nowhere to be found, and the world could rest... "….Two years later….. "Missing persons reports started spreading like wildfire again; there were people being burned alive, kidnapped from right under our noses, murdered in broad daylight with neither suspect nor witnesses and no one knew what was going on... but I had an idea. "He" was killed those few years ago. He then found a way to reincarnate himself back into the demonic figure he was and started the killings over again. Some facts that lead me to this are such: no one claimed to find "Him" or even a potential suspect; however, there was evidence in the form of small amounts of DNA scattered across the ground. The DNA was of a man unheard of in years: James Von Clarke, a murderous villain who is often compared to Jack the Ripper. Although this may seem odd at first, he was never seen during the day. Most, if not all, of the events listed so far have happened in broad daylight; no one’s seen “Him” yet, and most of his killings happened during the day also. "Dr. Edmund Isaac Vanguard Ph.D. June 1956" The only detailed information of James that I could find is his basic information and health records from 1948, the last time he was seen by the public; he was mentally unstable and a pyromaniac, which gives me reason to believe he could have been possessed by a demon of some sort, but the chances of that happening are slim to none. The only other piece of evidence to support my theory of James being alive today is that there was always a symbol left at each of his old killings; an old, rusted, coin. What significance the coin had to James, I had no idea but the same coins can be found in various locations of the current killings. If he is back from the past then we are all doomed to live in purgatory for the remainder of our souls' natural lives. If not, then I guess I'll have to take his ''matters into ''my own hands... Johnny.stickrod Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Awesome Category:Creepypastas